1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically winding up a photographic paper that has been subjected to printing or other photographic processes onto a spool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographic printer which employs a continuous photographic paper needs to wind up a printed photographic paper onto a spool.
When a printed photographic paper is wound up onto a spool, it is conventional practice to wind up the leading end portion of the photographic paper onto the outer periphery of the spool by a manual operation and then to rotate the spool so as to wind up the paper thereonto. For this reason, even when the other sections of the printer are automated, or a printing operation is effected at high speed, the overall operating efficiency of the printer cannot be satisfactorily increased due to the manual operation required to wind up the photographic paper onto the spool.